pinkuchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 1
or Pinku-chan's School is the name of the first volume of the Pinku-chan No Sekai Light Novel series. About Pinku Yamamoto deals with a love triangle, a miscommunication, a hurt arm, a test, and a science project. Characters Major Characters * Pinku Yamamoto * Hatty Hattington * Yuto Kurogane * Akira Kobayashi * Misuti Tanaka * Rairin Yamamoto * Jackii Hatake Minor Characters * Kandi Yamamoto * Daidairo Kobayashi Cameo Characters * Tomo Haitoru * Kate Inkuru Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1 ~ Senpai, Senpai! * Chapter 2 ~ A Bit of Advice * Chapter 3 ~ This Won't be Good * Chapter 4 ~ Help from a Family Member! * Chapter 5 ~ A Slight Miscommunication * Chapter 6 ~ Welcome Class 2-3 * Extra Chapter: Volume 2 Preview * Afterword from Karin Hana Description Pinku Yamamoto is a 15-year-old freshman at Mahogakko Academy, where she faces many dilemmas! A love triangle present, a hurt arm, a miscommunication between her childhood friend, a test and an upcoming science and history project about the Thieve's Forest?! Read to find out how she deals with these! Plot Prologue It’s the last day of summer and Pinku Yamamoto has nothing to do. She meets her best friend Akira Kobayashi. Pinku introduces the town as Shirokura Kingdom. As Akira finishes getting mobbed by her fans, Pinku and Akira start a conversation. They agree on going to a cafe when Pinku sees her childhood friend who she has a crush on, Hatty Hattington. Pinku gets a flashback of when they first met and remembers the time she got his number. Pinku tells Akira to wait for Pinku at the cafe and talks to Hatty. Pinku forgets about meeting Akira and goes to SushiWushi . Chapter One - Senpai, Senpai! Kandi Yamamoto climbs onto Pinku's bed and informs Pinku that she is late for school. She tries to get ready and falls. Pinku puts on her uniform and runs off to school. Pinku crashes into Yuto Kurogane, and they talk to each other. They start picking up her notebooks and Yuto shows off. Pinku is about to grab her diary when Yuto and Pinku's hands touch. Pinku starts talking to herself and runs past Tomo Haitoru and Kate Inkuru. They are all late, and they run together to school. Pinku runs over to Akira and they talk to each other. After they go to class and the chapter ends. Chapter Two - A Bit of Advice Pinku thinks about Yuto and wonders about their classes. The school consists of Beginner students like Pinku, skilled students like Rashi, and Fighters like Rairin and the low educated. Pinku waits for class to end so she can meet Yuto. Class ends and Pinku heads to the water fountain. Pinku then sees Hatty and is nervous about their friendship. She ignores Hatty's notes and waits for school to end, and then runs to Akira's house. Pinku explains the problems she's encountering and asks her who to date. Akira then tells her to somehow date both of them. Pinku writes things down in her notebook as Akira tells her advice and Pinku goes home. The chapter ends here. Chapter Three - This Won't be Good Miss Kobayashi brings Pinku and her classmates to the nurse to check their eyes. Kate ends up needing glasses. Miss Kobayashi then brings them back to class and announces a test. Pinku gets her stuff and tells Yuto that she can't meet due to homework. Yuto reveals that he isn't good at homework either and Pinku moves to the fountain to concentrate. Hatty sees her and offers help. Pinku accepts this help and works with him. It is now lunch and Yuto sees Pinku with another boy. He heads over to Hatty and they yell at each other for liking the same girl. Pinku gets nervous and they start beating each other up. Pinku runs in between them and gets hurt by accident. Hatty carries her to the nurse. After a few hours resting, Pinku heads over to Akira's house to see Misuti Tanaka studying with Akira. They see Pinku's arm and talk about the event. Akira says that Pinku will just have to reject both of them and Pinku starts crying. Misuti then mentions how maybe a magic spell would work and Pinku agrees. The chapter then ends. Chapter 4 - Help from a Family Member! Misuti brings in Rairin Yamamoto, Pinku's brother. Pinku is surprised to see him and lets him into the gym. Yuto and Hatty have been tied together and they are stuck. Pinku tells Rairin to do the spell and he raises his sword. Lightning strikes the boys and Misuti. Misuti falls unconscious as Hatty and Yuto greet each other and leave the gym. Pinku and Akira celebrate, then Akira points out that Misuti is laying on the floor, motionless. The chapter ends here. Chapter 5 - A Slight Miscommunication Pinku is in class, doing the test Miss Kobayashi assigned her. After she finishes, Pinku leaves Hatty a note in his locker. She heads over to the fountain after school and talks to him. Pinku is scared Yuto will appear out of nowhere and ruin everything, and then Hatty speaks. He tells Pinku how much he loves her and wants to be with her forever and rants about Yuto and how garbage he is to Hatty. Pinku gets really nervous and tells him she needs to go to the bathroom and Pinku runs on to Akira's again. Pinku complains how she will never be able to win anyone's love and she starts crying. Akira consoles Pinku and sends her home. Chapter 6 - Welcome Class 2-3 Miss Kobayashi assigns the class a project based on the Thieve's Forest near the castle and the school. She then assigns Pinku with Omochiko Saito, Akira's cousin and Rashi Tanaka, Misuti's brother. They have a week to study before they can go onto the forest. They talk to each other and Misuti enters with a broken arm. Misuti is in Pinku's group and so is Hatty. They head on to the library and start studying, and then the chapter (and the story) ends here. Preview of Volume 2's Prolouge Pinku is talking to Hatty about the project and they start writing down notes. Misuti tells them about how the trees are a combination of Japanese Maple, Yoshino Cherry, and Star Magnolia. They all study together until the end of class and the preview ends. The book ends with an ad for the second book, and it ends. Features # Story # Concept Art # Character Sketches # Town Map Category:Light Novels Category:Pinku-chan No Sekai Category:Pinku Yamamoto Category:Hatty Hattington Category:Yuto Kurogane Category:Akira Kobayashi Category:Misuti Tanaka Category:Rairin Yamamoto Category:Jackii Hatake Category:Kandi Yamamoto Category:Daidairo Kobayashi Category:Xia Boko Category:Kate Inkuru Category:Cameo Appearances